The World Wide Web has evolved and expanded to become nearly ubiquitous, and users increasingly turn to the web to find information regarding many aspects of their daily life. Given this ever increasing usage, web application designers seek ways to deliver content more quickly and efficiently, and to provide greater usability in their web applications. Content delivery may be particularly challenging in scenarios where a large number of content items are presented through a web application or in situations where large numbers of content items are frequently updated to users.
Certain implementations and embodiments are described in more detail with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.